The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The AMT system directly connects an engine and a clutch in order to improve a fuel efficiency and a power transmission efficiency, but on the other hand, the AMT system has no damping factor so that a jolt or clutch slip may occur depending on a torque change. Therefore, an algorithm for predicting the transmission torque characteristics of a clutch in real time may be desired.
Thus, conventionally, the transmission torque characteristics of a clutch were predicted using a torque-stroke curve (T-S curve) of a dry clutch. Here, the T-S curve is obtained by converting, into data, the transmission torque characteristics of a dry clutch depending on a stroke of a clutch actuator.
Meanwhile, unlike a dual clutch transmission (DCT), the automated manual transmission (AMT) has the same system characteristic as a typical manual transmission. That is, the AMT is configured in a normally-closed type in which the clutch is normally in an engaged state, thereby transferring power of an engine.
In the structure of the AMT, if the micro-slip control is performed in order to learn a characteristic curve of clutch transmission torque in the same manner as the DCT, a constant load is applied to a clutch diaphragm spring and a release bearing, which may cause hardware problems of the transmission such as deterioration of durability thereof.
The description of the technical background above has been made merely for the purpose of helping understanding the background of the present disclosure, and it should not be taken as an admission that the description belongs to the prior art known to those skilled in the art.